my burning love
by wolfguy96
Summary: my love with another male. this is one of my many fantasies involving myself and the love of my life :3. in this story where both male renamon's. no trolls and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

My burning love

by:Maxwell the Renomon

firstly guys expect loud yaoi fangirl screams heared from every place on earth. Secondly this is about my gay boyfriend and I and one of my biggest fantasies about us both. And thirdly please keep your trolling to yourself my bf means more to me than anybody on earth if you dont like furries or gays just keep it to yourselves maybe you will succeed in the real world who knows :).

chapter 1

the day we meet was the day my heart started beating the way it does now. It was a normal day and I didn't really expect much of it. Little did I know I would meet the man I love so much I would give all my belongings and food for a week just to spend a whole day with.

This day started pretty slow and I was on the chatting service "imvu" I cheeked my friends profile and went to the chat he was in. Also in that room was the man im wiling to do so many things to live with. At the time I was desperate and noticed he was single,also desperate,and best of all gay. At first I didn't really think this relationship would go anywhere but it did. I asked him out and it was the best decision I would make in my life because that day was the day I asked out the love of my life. The one true person I would spend the rest of my days with. And he feels the same about me. But there was one time I felt like my heart had stopped and would never pump blood ever again. This was the day he told me about his multi love. he invited me to a private chat room where he told me something worst than anyone has ever told me before. He told me he still has sexual feelings about girls and that he wanted a girl as well as me in OUR relationship because he wanted to raise a child the "NORMAL" way. That was the worst day of my life and I cried for hours and felt rejected,useless,and have no purpose on this earth. The next day one of my friends(who is a girl) told me he did some lovey stuff to her(but she is actually only 11 and he was just doing some playful friendly stuff to her) when she said that to me my heart stopped completely. I felt so many bad things I cant even explain. When he came online I invited him to a private chat and said I was breaking up with him(worst decision of my life :/ ). after about a week he invited me to private chat again and we did some serious talking. It turns out he cant live without me and I feel the same about him. He said that he could never date or have any relations with a 11 year old girl and then said he would forget the idea of multi love with a girl and me(and I think were so deep in love at this point this problem will never come up again). And as of now we are more in love with each other than ever before

but unfortunately our love is confined to computer love. But I love him so much I would do something as drastic as kill the president of the united states just to prove it to him or something along those lines(of course I wouldn't kill anybody just to prove a point).

But we are allowed to dream of what ever we want and in this fictional story I will document

some of our most intimate and romantic moments together in my fantasies. So this is the end of chapter 1. this chapter is just a back story for you. in the next few chapters we will get into really deep and very sexual things in this story about an alien world run comlpetley by Renamon's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

this is the chapter that really starts this story. In this chapter you will see the most intimate and romantic moments of my fantasies. Once again if your a troll just piss of and make some apple fanboys/girls butt hurt which is way more productive than hating on gays and furries.

A large castle is viewed and at the very top of it(the two kings bedroom) we see me and my love on the patio. Its a cold winter night and were huddled up together. Even our tails are wrapped around each other tightly. It was very cold but my fluffy warm body pressed against his makes this very cold night a very romantic one. We shared romantic moments together before but there was just something special about this that made me so warm and fuzzy inside. I couldn't even feel the strong breeze blow past us. We both looked up at the sky and my love says "if only the stars were only a quarter of the beauty you are my love. Than all those humans wouldn't need any unnecessary machines for there amusement" I blush and reply with a simple "thank you my love" this may seem not enough for a complement that my love says to me all the time. But he knows when I just say "I love you" to him it means more than any other word or sentence I could use. This moment seems so perfect nothing could ruin it. I don't even know how this could be better. Than my love turns to me and says "every time I look into your pretty blue eyes I see a angle being born" I just give him a blank stare and say " hehehe your so cute my love. I have everything I need when im with you. Every time we yiff it feels like we have both been blessed by the heavens". He just stares at me with a ^_^ kind of expression. Then he says "blessed by heaven you say? Then tonight I will kill you painlessly and send you into the realm of satisfaction" then he pounces me and pins me to the floor "ooohh my love!" I say as he slowly drops his head to mine and kisses me passionately with his tongue. Before I know it were in full fledged fore play and it feels so good. Of course the best has yet to cum ;). he stops nibling my ear and caressing my body and whispers in my ear "are you ready for the best death of your life my love?" I just nod my head a few times and lifts my rear to his crotch slightly. He starts by sliding his knob in my hole gently and trying not to hurt me slides more of his love stick in me. I moan and shout "yess! dont stop" as I feel every inch of him sliding in and out of my tiny hole. I wrap my tail around his waist and grab one of his paws forcing it on my cock so he can rub me making the experience much more enjoyable. He moans loudly saying "yes! your so tight my love it feels great on my cock" I say a simple "thank you hunny" as he keeps penetrating me as best as he can. Right now it feels so good im having extremely loud orgasms and feel as if im going to shoot my juices. I say to my love "baby im going to..." and then I cum all over his chest and his face. He licks of as much as he can and says"yesss! baby your so delicious. I think im going to..." then he cums into my anus and the thought of having his warm cum in me makes me feel like im going to cum right now. The feel of his warm semen and his sperm pleasuring me is almost to much to handle. Unfortunately he is sleeping right now and I don't like disturbing him. As I look into my lovers eyes as he is done with me I see the greatest being in the universe. And I say as were romanticly looking into each others eyes "I love you so much I just wish there was a way I could show you that is more than our business time. You are the only one in this universe that I care about this much" he says to me "I feels the same way my love. You are the one thing that makes me a whole." then I say " **sigh** we can never be split together. Now how about we go to bed and you can spoon me like im your little teddy bear all night" and with that we both go to sleep.

And that was chapter 2. as you can tell my love is the most important thing in the world to me. I don't know what's left to come of this story but im sure it will be romantic.


End file.
